Love's Curse
by Rikku.Sehdan
Summary: Yuna, Zanarkand's new, popular, and hot pop star, has everything anyone could ask for. She soon finds this isn't true when her heart is split between two people.


**A/N**: Hey everyone! I wrote another fic (as I told all of you who've taken a look at my profile recently). I like this one (but then again I like everything I do, lol). Member ta' R&R! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy (unfortunately).

* * *

The city's bright lights and crowed streets never halted, even at early morning. Zanarkand, however, was known for such things. The massive city's citizens were busying themselves with their daily routines, though most of the population was at the blitzball stadium. 

"Whoa! A long pass from Rhael! He shoots! He scores!" The crowd goes into uproar as the Abes score the final point in the tournament. "What an exciting game tonight, folks! Final score being Abes: nineteen, Duggles: seventeen!"

"Nice shot, man." "Yeah, great play out there, Tidus."

The young star player nods with a trademark smile at his teammates while going into the locker room. "Thanks, guys."

After taking a quick shower, Tidus walks out into an empty portion of the stands, so as not to be mobbed by millions of his fans. He always liked to watch Zanarkand's newest and most popular band perform.

_And_, he thought, _to watch Zanarkand's hottest pop star_.

The sphere in which the blitzball game had been played in was now replaced with a circular, light blue glowing stage. It suddenly lit up with the words "What can I do for you?".

_-_

_I can't mess up_. The young singer thought to herself, seeing at least a thousand onlookers. _Dear Yevon don't let me mess up_.

The crowd cheered and chanted "Yuna!" as she took a couple steps forward, thrusting her hand upward as she caught the microphone that had materialized above her.

_What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__I can't hear you.  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?_

With this, she began gracefully moving her body to the beat of the music, seeming to be in rhythm with it, as she never faltered.

_Far beyond the hazy boarders of my heart,  
__I can see a place,  
__It's something like this.  
__Every now and then I don't know what to do.  
__Still, I know that I can never go back.  
__With the things I've seen in those hazy dreams,  
__Can't compare to what I'm seeing now.  
__Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees._

Two male back up dancers appeared behind her, following her every move except for a few parts they changed.

_And though, I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me,  
__I won't give into it.  
__Now, I know that forward is the only way my heart can go.  
__I hear your voice calling out to me,  
__"You'll never be alone."_

Lights suddenly turned on a ways behind Yuna, revealing two women. One was playing her electric guitar rather furiously, while the other slammed on her drums.

_What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

The pop star seductively traced her index finger to random audience members, while singing "I can't hear you." Thereafter she continued her dancing.

_And if I fight, the real without emotion has surrounded me,  
__And I can't go on,  
__But you are there.  
__The moment that I close my eyes you comfort me.  
__We are connected for all of time.  
__I'll never be..._

_And, though, I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me,  
__I won't give into it.  
__Now, I know that forward is the only way my heart can go.  
__I hear your voice calling out to me,  
__"You'll never be alone."_

Yuna let her back up singers end the song. Instead, she raised her right hand, took a deep breath, and did a one handed back flip. As soon as she hit her feet again, the stage exploded, sending glowing particles fly about her as she took her pose.

The audience was nearly in hysterics. Clearly everyone enjoyed Yuna's performance.

"Y, R, P with Real Emotion! Great job, girls!" The announcer cuts in as the band itself gathered on stage.

"Y!" Yuna shouted, throwing her hand up with a smile.

"R!" The guitarist, known as Rikku, yells, putting her hand up as well.

"P!" The drummer, who in which is named Paine, calls, doing the same as her friends.

"Thank you all for watching!" Yuna says into the microphone before exiting the stage, leaving the crowd as they continued to applaud.

"That was great, Yunie!" Rikku says with a smile as she bounces around.

"Yeah, nice job." Paine comments, taking a seat just outside the stadium.

"Thanks." Yuna replies with a smile, she then laughs. "You two were really into it, huh?"

"Just Rikku." The silver haired woman says in a monotonous voice, making the blonde beside her stick her tongue out at the young woman.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I just wanted to make Yunie look good." She says, smiling at Yuna.

"You did great, Rikku. You, too, Paine."

"Hey!"

The young singer and her band members turn toward the owner of the voice. Yuna's eyes widened for a moment at the sight of who it was, but it was quickly replaced with a smug look and seductive smirk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our star player."

"Yeah, that's me." Tidus says, eyeing Yuna as she did the same to him.

_My Yevon, he's so sexy..._

"You wanted something?" Paine asks, slightly glaring at him.

"Oh, right." Tidus starts, smirking. "I was just wondering if you ladies would like to join me tonight for dinner?"

_I'm obviously going to have to take all three of them. _Tidus thought. _How in Yevon's name can a woman look so..._ He eyed Yuna again, gaze lingering at her chest before continuing, and Yuna rolls her eyes at this. _... sexy as fuck..._

"Hmm... I don't know girls, should we?" Yuna questions, giving them glances over her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun!" Rikku cheers, and Paine merely shrugs.

"All right. Settled. You'll pick us up?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tidus says, giving that band a smile.

"Okay. Sorry, but we gotta schedule to keep up with. See you tonight 'round... nine sound good?" Yuna asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sound's great." Tidus replies, crossing his arms.

"Alrighty. We've gotta get going. Nice to have met you, Tidus."

"Same to..." Tidus's sentence drawled off as he watched Yuna walk away, eyes locked on her rear. "... Holy shit..."

"Damn, I've got it bad." Tidus says aside to himself, simply smirking as he turned around and headed toward his car.

* * *

You guys tell me if you like it or not, then we'll decide whether or not to keep updating. Lol. Member to R&R! Latz all! 

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


End file.
